Sometimes It Lasts In Love
by millerfan
Summary: Sometimes It Lasts In Love  Aaron and Jackson have just split up as Adam finds out he has feelings for Aaron but will the feelings be shared
1. Chapter 1

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_, _**But sometimes it hurts instead**_

AUTHOR-McKenzie

Rating – M

Song-Adelle Someone Like you

Chapter 1 – Can I Move On

Aaron had now being moping around smithy's cottage for almost 3 days everything going through his head as he looked at the picture on his bed side cabinet it was a picture of him and Jackson once so happy but now lost to the despair of evil he picked up the picture which was surrounded by the metal frame and through it against the wall seeing it bounce back he fell to the floor tears filling his eyes uncontrollable shaking as he fell against the bed the back of his head now starting to bound as he kept hitting it against the bed hoping the pain would take away how he felt for Jackson the pain killed he just wanted him back but was that ever going to happen he looked at his phone for the 300th time that day he scrolled to Jacksons name pressing the text button _**can i move on**_ he texted and pressed send he then looked at his photos on his phone seeing the once so happy moments brought the tears back he then wipes his eyes looking through his contacts then seeing he received one new message when he looked at it it wasn't from Jackson it was from Adam who had being in London for a week with Scarlet

*Hey dude i just heard about you and Jackson im sorry you 2 were good together i hope your okay if you need me am only a text or phone call away A x*

As Aaron read it he found himself smiling for the first time in ages he pressed the reply button thinking over in his head what to reply he couldn't be honest and tell him all he wanted to do was die everything he wanted had just walked out on him he couldn't tell him how he truly felt so he just said what he could

*hey how was London and its alright it was a few days ago i aint gonna lie its gonna be hard but i have my mates around me don't i fancy coming over tonight A x*

He laughs as he hits reply thinking to himself i could do so much better than Jackson anyways im so gonna get over him no matter what he takes he looked to his phone seeing he had one new message

*you getting soft in your old age lad yeah sure ill come around 9 A x*

Reading the reply he laughs to himself without bothering to reply back

Adam was at home eating when he had finished eating he washed the plates and walked to his room lying on his bed he knew he had to Finnish it with Scarlett she wasn't what he wanted right now he didn't even no himself what he wanted he just knew she wasn't it she wasn't the one he sat up looking at his phone as he saw a picture of him and Aaron he laughed thinking to himself those were the days when it was just us he slipped the phone back into his pocket pacing up and down in his 3 quarter length jeans and blue checkered shirt he sat against the bed he did the worst thing possible and texted Scarlett

*sorry were over it aint you its me i no thats what everyone says but i swear it is im sorry A *

a small sigh of relief comes to his face as he then walks out the house to Aarons

aaron was at home when he heard someone walking through to the main lounge he quickly runs downstairs topless to see who it was he looked around seeing it was Adam

*you ever heard of knocking* aaron sighed

*you ever heard of locking the door* Adam laughed looking at him

Aaron looked at his friend for a second trying to think of a come back before just nudging him telling him to shut up

Adam made a funny face in Aarons direction as aaron looked he pushes him laughing before there eyes met they knew the attraction was there but ignored it it was like an penlight of flame the love they were holding just neither of them would admit it

Aaron looked at him for what seemed like ages when in reality it had only being 5 seconds he then snaps out laughing asking *so what we playing*

Adam smiled as he picked up a game fifa 11 he threw it in Aarons face indicating for him to put it in because he couldn't be bothered

Aaron just shook his head with a smile breaking out replying to Adam *you're so fucking lazy*

Adam jumps up looking at him as he then stands against the wall almost smirking by now *i have being helping dad at the farm that's harder work than fixing a car sorry*

Aaron laughs running up to him playfully tickling him till he looks in his face their eyes meet again but this time for longer as Adam leans in to meet with Aarons face their lips are almost touching just as paddy walks in Adam pushes Aaron off him and jumps down acting casual like nothing just happened like he didn't just nearly kiss his best mate he puts his head in his hands as paddy walks in saying hey to them both he looks up *hey padster* he laughs as he then looks at Aaron then looks at paddy smiling just shaking his head basically saying hey he then looks down to the floor

Paddy realising he might of interrupted something quickly makes an exit

Aaron sees paddy walking out before looking at Adam *what just happened*

Adams head was filled with thoughs he had never had before all he knew now is he wanted aaron more than he had ever let on but he didn't want aaron to think he was a freak

*i don't no one minute you were tickling me then we nearly kissed*adam says before standing up declaring that he's going to go home just as he got up he fell to the floor he's heart pumping up and down and he's face going white

Aaron gets up running over to him sitting by his side as he starts shaking retrieving his mobile from his own pocket dialling 999 before asking for an ambulance and giving them smithy cottages address he looks down as he holds Adam close to him don't die on me don't die please you can't go he cries frantically panicking


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-I'll be there i promise

Adam is rushed to hospital as Aaron waits in despair not knowing what's going to happen he's worried sick he is sat in the waiting room as a nurse walks up to him he looks at her with a small glint of hope in his eyes she turns to him

*are you the person that came with a Mr Barton*

Aaron turned to her as he started to shake *yes i am please tell me hes okay*

She looked at him as she told him to take a seat *he will be fine he just needs to rest he had a anaphylactic shock*

Aaron gets up feeling a tiny bit better just wanting to see him he looked at her asking *please let me see him i need to see him*

She smiles saying *yes but don't be long he needs rest*

He smiles running out and then running into his cubicle grabbing his hands with a look of worry still on his face *don't ever scare me like that again*

Adams was still in shock his eyes dilated his pupils white with fear as he managed to open his eyes he looked at Aaron as tears rolled down his eyes and onto his pale cheeks *I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you u aint told mum or dad have you*

Aaron held Adams hand harder as he smiled wiping away his tears with his thumb *i aint told your mum or dad don't worry the doctors say you have got to stay in for a few days but when you get back if you want you can stay with me for a few days to recover * he then let's go off Adams hand

Adam looks at Aaron a glint of happiness appearing in his eyes as he saw Aaron wiping the tears

*your always saving me you are your my best mate I'm sorry about what happened before thanks I would love to stay at yours but I want to be discharged today I'm well enough now*

Aaron looks down at him not letting his eyes move from his face he didn't know what he felt all he knew is he needed to take care of his mate * well i wouldn't be much of a mate if i didn't save you your courage tonight amazed me i was so scared you was going to die if your sure your ready i don't want you getting hurt again if you are we will go tonight*

Adams face lit up as he took his own hand caressing the side off Aarons he took a look into his eyes smiling as he then called for the doctors who brought a discharge from which he quickly filled out while he waited for Aaron to come back with a car

Aaron smiled quickly driving around the entrance he walked back into the hospital smiling as he walked into adams cubicle amazed to find him standing up he walked behind him picking up his bag *lets get going then * he walks out the cubicle with one hand around Adams waist to keep him up as he then walks out the hospital and getting in the car he drives to smithy's cottage

2 hours later

Adam was tired he still wasn't feeling completely himself he was on the sofa sitting next to Aaron as he looked over to Aaron who had set a mattress up in his own bedroom next to his bed for Adam *I'm going to go to bed I'm shattered i still feel rotten * with that he stood up and walked to the stairs before being shouted back by Aaron

*im coming with you wait up*

Adam laughs as he then waits as Aaron runs behind him so if Adam falls he won't hurt himself because Aaron can catch him

Adam looks at him before looking back down he slowly walks up the stairs his legs weak as he walks into Aarons room before getting changed and lying under the quilt on the mattress he looks up as Aaron changes he thinks for a second he still feels confused about everything in his mind about the way he feels for aaron he looks at the clock as he then sits up looking at Aaron *can we talk please*


End file.
